Hidden Secrets
by Sixty2
Summary: The Yamauchi siblings went to Japan to learn Japanese ways. They arrive at Ouran's Host Club and became friends with them. But they have a dark secret that nobody knows. What could it be? Could the Host Club find out? Rated T just in case.


**A/N:**** Hi guys, this is a fanfic of OHSHC. I am gathering OCs now, so if you want me to add your OCs into this story then please sign the form in this chapter and in this chapter when I'm describing a character's appearance, I will probably use hex colors. Thank you!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own OHSHC, except for my OCs and this plot.**

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Squeezing In Members**_

**Suzi's POV (first person):**

My name is Laci Yamauchi. I have two older identical sisters with the same face as me name Tate, the oldest, and Malcom, the second oldest, and two younger brothers name Phil, the older one, and younger one name Ulric.

I have #ebc45b wavy, knee-length hair that is usually tied into a loose ponytail, and #1191ed eyes.

People say that I am a very good therapist, and that I should create a company that has to do with therapy. It is true that I like therapy, and that is how I got a scholarship to Ouran Academy.

Today, my siblings and I are going to Ouran Academy, since our mother said that we need to adapt some Japanese ways.

I sighed and went into the chairman's office.

"Welcome gentlemen," the chairman said.

"Thank you Suoh-san," Tate said as we all bowed.

"These are some papers you guys will need," the chairman said as he handed some papers to each of us.

"Since all of you came here on scholarship, I expect good news from you guys," he said as he winked.

Malcom smiled. "We definitely will Suoh-san,"

"Good, you may leave to go to your class," the chairman said.

"Then please excuse us," we said in unison and left the room.

Phil looks like he was about to burst and he started laughing.

"Phil what's so funny?" I asked as I turned to him.

"That chairman looks like an old man. Didn't that make you want to laugh at him?" he said.

"Well saying the truth, he did look a bit funny," I said.

"Anyways, we should get going," Tate said. "Bye Phil and Ulric."

"Bye Tate-oniisama," Ulric said and left with Phil.

The triplets went towards their classroom.

The walls of the hallway are painted pink, and there are many decorations around it.

The triplets arrived at their homeroom and I opened the door.

The teacher turned to them. "Ah, you guys should be the Yamauchi triplets, welcome to class 2-A," the teacher said.

The triplets nodded their heads and walked into the room.

"Why don't you guys introduce yourselves to the class?"

"Hello, my name is Tate Yamauchi, and these are my younger sisters, Malcom and Laci," Chelle said.

"We come from America, but our father is Japanese," Norene said.

"We are here to learn Japanese ways, so we hope to become friends with you," I said.

"Please take care of us," we said in unison as we bowed.

When I looked up at the teacher, for some reason her face is red like a tomato.

"T-thank you Tate, Malcom, and Laci. Now please take the seats behind the Hitachiin twins and Fuijoka Haruhi," the teacher said quickly. "Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi, raise your hands,"

I walked over to my seat, which was right behind one of the Hitachiin twins.

Math class was first, math is not my best subject, but it was pretty easy.

School quickly ended and I am still trying to find a club to join.

My sisters and I walked out of the classroom and stared at our club lists given by the chairman.

"Should I join the medical science club?" Tate asked.

"Should I join the macroeconomic club?" Malcom asked.

"Let's take a look at the host club," I said.

Chelle and Norene looked at me. "Really?" they asked.

"What?" I asked.

"Why don't you join the therapy club?" Malcom asked.

"I could, but I want to take a look at the host club first," I said.

"Then why don't you go and take a look at the host club?" a pair of voices said together.

"Huh?" we asked and we turned around.

"Ready," the twin on the left said.

"Ready," the twin on the right said.

"Go!" the twin said together.

They went to either side of Malcom and grabbed our arms and ran at full speed.

**Normal POV:**

"Put us down already!" the triplets shouted.

"Okay, okay. We're here," the twins said and opened the door of the 3rd music room,"

There were five guys standing in front of the triplets.

The triplets just stood there like statues.

"What do we have here?" a blond guy with purple eyes said as he walked towards the triplets.

"Tono, these boys said that they wanted to see the host club, so we bought them here,"

"Is that so? Gentlemen, it is painful to have to keep your secrets as homosexuals," the blonde said.

"Homosexuals?" the triplets said in surprise.

"So, who do you prefer? The boy lolita type?" he pointed at a short blonde.

"The quiet and mysterious type?" he pointed at the tall black-haired boy.

"The cool type?" he pointed at the black-haired guy with glasses.

"The natural type?" he pointed at Haruhi.

"The devil type?" he pointed at the twins.

"Or the prince type, like me?" he held Laci's face close to his.

Laci felt his blood boil from the comment the blonde said.

"DO YOU KNOW HOW RUDE IT IS TO CALL US GAY?! AND WE WILL NEVER PREFER SOMEONE LIKE YOU, THE PHONY, STUPID, UGLY, FLIRTY, PLAYER PRINCE!" Laci said as he threw the blonde towards the vase of roses.

The twins burst into laughter.

"Wow, your comments are even worse than Renge's" the twins said as they put their arms on Laci's shoulders.

"I really do regret for ever choosing this club," Laci said.

"Well, well never mind that," the glasses guy said.

"Just to let you know, you will have to pay for the vase you broke," he pointed at the shattered vase and the blonde.

"Wow Tama-chan shattered too," the short blonde said.

"Um, I'm really sorry about the vase sir, we'll pay, how much is it?" Laci asked.

"Three million yen," he said.

This time the triplets shattered.

"What should we do Tamaki," he looked at the shattered prince.

Tamaki quickly recovered and returned to his prince character.

"Those with wherewithal first, in social standing, and second, in money spend their time here, at the elite private Ouran Academy. As such, Ouran Host Club is where handsome boys with too much time on their hands and charm girls, who also have too much time on their hands. It is the school's own personal, elegant, playground, for the super rich." Tamaki said. "Have you guys ever heard of the saying, when in Rome, do as the Romans do. If you have no money, then pay with your body. Starting today, you guys are the host club's dog!"

The triplets are still shattered on the floor.

Haruhi sighed. "You guys took it too far,"

_I think I'm going to die today. _Laci thought.

* * *

Name (First then last):

Age:

School:

Siblings (if any):

Hair Style/Color:

Eye Color:

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Nationality:

Hobbies:

Talents:

Weakness/Fear:

Love Interest:

Why Does Your Love Interest and Your OC Go Together:

Anything I Missed.

* * *

Please fill in the form above if you want your OC in my story. If your OC didn't get chosen to be with one of the OHSHC characters, you can either make up a character for that OC (the male or female OC that you're making for your OC that didn't get chosen could be one of the OHSHC characters' sibling, cousin, or friend). There is no deadline of how many OCs you can make, and please PM your OC to me. Thank you!


End file.
